Voy a hacer una excepción
by AnimaliaSSS
Summary: Su mano se posó sobre mi seno pero lejos de hacerlo como un acto carnal su mano estaba tocando mi corazón, unas lágrimas traviesas se resbalaron de mis ojos—Dame esa oportunidad Amy, se que dijiste que ya no te querías relacionar sentimentalmente con nadie pero has esa excepción conmigo— pidió


Y ahí estaba otra vez, yo con un vestido demasiado pronunciado y atrevido color rojo en el antro preferido de Sonic… para mi desgracia él venía en compañía de Sally y parecían muy divertidos. Se sonreían cómplices y luego se rosaban las manos fingiendo que no se daban cuenta.

No soporté más la esenita y caminé hasta la barra de bebidas, ordené una piña colada y en lo que me la servían me sentí incómoda por como los sujetos que estaban al lado de mi me miraban, parecían animales hambrientos… y yo era su comida

—¡Amor!, que bien que estás aquí—

Sentí como una tela me caía encima cubriendo mis desnudos hombros, el sujeto se sentó a mi lado lo cual agradecí ya que logró ahuyentar a quienes me miraban

— Gracias— dije sin siquiera saber a quién me dirigía

—No es nada pero no creo que debas estar aquí sola y con ese vestido tan provocativo… Rose…—Mis ojos se ancharon ante la mención de mi segundo nombre, solo había una persona en todo el mundo que me hablara por mi segundo nombre y ese era…

— Shadow—

Me giré viéndolo con una extraña bebida roja en la mano mientras me miraba a los ojos, me sonrojé por las palabras que había dicho antes, jamás le había escuchado decir la palabra amor y mucho menos utilizarla en una oración dirigida hacia mí

—¿Supongo que viniste para ver al faker verdad?—

— La respuesta es muy obvia, en cambio dime tu qué haces aquí, ¿no se supone que no te gustan los lugares llenos de personas?—

— Tenía ganas de tomar algo, solo vengo de paso—

Me giré en mi silla y en la pista de baile del lugar me encontré con que Sally y Sonic se besaban muy apasionadamente pero, extrañamente… ya no me importó… supongo que mi corazón se ha roto tantas veces que ya no le importa ser roto una vez más

—¿Te acompaño a tu casa?— ofreció Shadow

Lo miré por unos instantes y solo asentí con la cabeza, esperamos hasta acabarnos nuestras bebidas y después nos fuimos de ahí.

Cuando di un paso fuera del antro mi pie resbaló amenazando con caerme pero Shadow me sostuvo de la cintura para estar estable

— Gracias— le dije apenada

Él no dijo nada, en cambio siguió caminando a mi lado pero ahora con la precaución de tomarme de la cintura para que no me tambaleara. Estando tan cerca de él me di cuenta de que su corazón latía con mucha fuerza pero trataba de disimularlo con su mejor cara de frialdad.

Una hora después aun no habíamos llegado a mi casa y empezaba a tener miedo ya que eran las dos de la madrugada y podría jurar que alguien nos venía siguiendo

— Será mejor que pases la noche en mi casa, es muy tarde para caminar tan lejos hasta la tuya— dijo Shadow afianzando más el agarre que mantenía en mi

Yo solo asentí con la cabeza, la verdad me estaba muriendo de miedo, escuchaba pasos a lo lejos y para acabarla de rematar los faroles de las calles se encendían y apagaban.

De pronto mi pie resbaló del tacón de mi zapato, me aferré al brazo de Shadow y él me mantuvo firmemente pegada en su costado para no caerme, cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron me di cuenta de que estábamos muy cerca el uno del otro, Shadow se acercó a mi lentamente con intenciones de besarme pero en el último segundo se apartó dejándome extrañamente desilusionada.

Caminamos un rato más en silencio hasta llegar a la casa de Shadow, abrió la puerta y me permitió entrar primero

— Sube al segundo piso, primera puerta a tu izquierda ahí hay un baño con ducha, cuando salgas ve a la puerta de enfrente, no tengo otra habitación así que dormiremos juntos—

Asentí con la cabeza y caminé hasta las escaleras pero antes de llegar arriba me giré viendo como Shadow me seguía con la mirada

—Gracias— le dije sonriendo y no sé si fue mi imaginación pero cuando me giré de nuevo pude ver una leve sonrisa y escuchar una pequeña risa un poco ronca por parte de Shadow.

Cuando llegué al baño me deslumbré por lo grande que era, tenía un lavabo, un baño y una ducha junto con una bañera. Sin perder tiempo me desnudé y abrí la llave del agua caliente mezclándola con el agua fría, cuando obtuve la temperatura que quería, me zambullí en la bañera disfrutando del agua, tomé un poco de shampoo prestado de Shadow y me lavé el pelo, con una pastilla de jabón me froté el cuerpo, abrí la llave de la ducha y dejé que el agua se llevara el jabón.

Cuando salí me encontré con el dilema de que no tenía ropa de cambio pero para mi sorpresa sobre la tapa del baño había unos pantalones de franela negros con una camisa blanca de tirante ancho y muy larga.

Me coloqué la segura ropa de Shadow y salí del baño, cuando entré a la habitación de enfrente Shadow ya estaba sentado en la cama esperándome, me metí en la cama a su lado y me recosté mirando el techo, hubo unos intensos segundos de silencio cuando de pronto el habló

—¿Y ahora que harás?—

—¿Disculpa?—

Nuestros ojos se encontraron y por un breve instante pude leer la ansiedad en la mirada de Shadow

—¿Qué harás sobre Sonic y Sally?—

Su pregunta me tomó por sorpresa pues no creía que a él le interesaran mis asuntos amorosos sobre Sonic

—Pues esta vez que los vi juntos no me importó mucho, supongo que ya lo superé pero creo que por un tiempo evitaré el relacionarme sentimentalmente con alguien— le contesté con una pequeña sonrisa—¿Y tu no tienes a nadie en tu vida?— pregunté intrigada, lo vi suspirar sonoramente, se recostó en la cama mirándome y se apoyó sobre su mano

—Si tengo a alguien— su respuesta me tomó por sorpresa, jamás imagine que Shadow estuviera enamorado pero me alegraba inmensamente por él—Ella siempre se la pasa en busca de un erizo que no la corresponde y que siempre huye de ella— me sonrojé al saber que esa historia se me hacía familiar—La he observado desde lejos e incluso hoy fui a un antro para verla por que me enteré de ahí estaría el erizo que le gustaba— sus ojos miraban fijamente a los míos con una mezcla de ansiedad, temor y... amor...—¿Y sabes que es lo mejor de todo?— negué con la cabeza, estaba muy sonrojada y nerviosa—Que me acaba de confesar que ya ha superado el amor que sentía por ese erizo—

En ese instante Shadow se colocó encima de mi y por acto reflejo coloqué mis manos en su pecho desnudo tratando de empujarlo

—Shadow, no— pero el no se movía, parecía de roca y me era imposible el moverlo

—Amy... escúchame— mi nombre salió de entre sus labios con un tono un poco ronco, mi mirada se encontró con la suya y en ella vi el amor, mi corazón colapsó en ese instante— Desde hace algún tiempo te he estado observando e inevitablemente me terminé por enamorar de ti— mis ojos se abrieron de la impresión y el sonrojo que hasta ese instante se había esfumado regreso con refuerzos haciendo que mis mejillas estuvieran completamente rojas— me enamoré de tu sencillez, de tu alegría, de tu forma en demostrarle a los demás que los aprecias y de la forma en que eres amable con todos incluso con los que no se lo merecen— esa última frase internamente me sonó a que se la había dirigido a Sonic—Amy...— me acarició la mejilla suavemente— se que tu corazón ha sido maltratado y herido por causa de Sonic pero yo te pido que me entregues los pedazos para unirlos—sus palabras hicieron que mi corazón latiera desbocadamente—Se... que puedo lograr sanar tu corazón de todas y cada una de las heridas que te ha hecho Sonic— su mano se posó sobre mi seno pero lejos de hacerlo como un acto carnal su mano estaba tocando mi corazón, unas lágrimas traviesas se resbalaron de mis ojos—Dame esa oportunidad Amy, se que dijiste que ya no te querías relacionar sentimentalmente con nadie pero has esa excepción conmigo— pidió

Mis ojos estaban inmersos en un mar de lágrimas, nunca me había imaginado que Shadow pudiera ser tan profundo sobre sus sentimientos

—Shadow yo... no sé... aun no creo estar lista para estar con alguien más— Shadow me miró sonriente

—Entonces mañana me dedicaré a conquistarte— dijo dejándome sorprendida—pero ahora que estamos aquí aprovecharé el momento— sentenció

Mis mejillas se encendieron con un nuevo sonrojo cuando Shadow se recostó sobre mi pero su cara estaba en el valle de mis senos

—Shadow...— no obtuve respuesta de vuelta—¡Shadow!— insistí pero obtuve el mismo resultado, resignada traté de acomodarme mejor y con algo de esfuerzo me dormí, la verdad estaba muy cansada y no tenía ganas de nada más.

Sentía unas suaves manos acariciando mi espalda y sin poder evitarlo suspiré, se sentía tan bien pero entonces caí en cuenta de lo que había pasado ayer... había visto a Sally con Sonic en ese antro... Shadow me llevo a su casa y... me confesó que me amaba...

Abrí mis ojos de golpe encontrándome con los ojos escarlatas de Shadow

—Hola...—dijo con una radiante sonrisa en su rostro que me hizo sonrojar

—Ho...hola—

Nuestras miradas se perdieron en los ojos del otro, veía muchas emociones atravesar la mirada de Shadow... alegría, felicidad...amor...

Mientras que por mi parte simplemente estaba confundida, aun no me adaptaba al cambio radical que había visto anoche de Shadow, me mostró que él si podía sentir amor por los demás o por lo menos por mi, me mostró el gran corazón que tenía al verme perseguir a Sonic y no decir nada.

De pronto vi como Shadow se relamía los labios y se acercaba peligrosamente a mi pero en vez de gritar o tratar de quitármelo de encima solo me quedé ahí, esperando a que me besara... cuando sus labios estaban a escasos milímetros de los mío susurró

—Es hora de desayunar— y como si fuera un rayo salió de la cama dejándome sorprendida y con un gran sonrojo por lo que estuvimos a punto de hacer

Bajé al comedor y me sorprendí de ver a Shadow cocinando algo que olía muy bien. Después de desayunar subí a su habitación y me cambié de ropa, Shadow ya me esperaba abajo para ir a dejarme a mi casa.

Al llegar Shadow me pidió una cita esta misma noche, un poco sonrojada y avergonzada acepté su invitación, cuando entre a mi casa cerré la puerta detrás de mi recargando mi espalda en ella y quedándome totalmente en shock, **¡SHADOW ME HABÍA INVITADO A UNA CITA!**.

Ese día me la pasé en mi habitación escogiendo un vestuario apropiado para la cita y terminé eligiendo un vestido negro con poco escote y un poquito arriba de la rodilla. Cuando llegó la noche Shadow pasó por mi y nos fuimos a un cine, vimos una película y luego cenamos en un restaurante. Me sorprendí al ver como Shadow se portaba conmigo, era muy caballeroso, atento y extrañamente gracioso. Cuando llegué a casa mi corazón latía rápidamente de nuevo, pero esta vez no latía por Sonic sino... por Shadow.

Los días pasaron y cada vez aunque lo negara me sentía más atraída por Shadow, nuestros amigos se lo tomaban como algo normal el que Shadow y yo platicáramos más amenamente pero cuando ellos se daban la espalda Shadow comenzaba a coquetear conmigo.

Para ese entonces me había dado cuenta de que Shadow había cumplido su promesa, había curado mi corazón... había recogido cada uno de los pedazos y lo había reconstruido haciendo que latiera de nuevo.

Ahora creía nuevamente en el amor y estaba dispuesta a hacer una excepción con Shadow para darnos una oportunidad de amarnos...

Esa noche me había invitado a quedarme a dormir en su casa como una pijamada, estábamos acostados en su cama viendo una película un poco sangrienta pero con una pequeña pisca de amor cuando de pronto de fue la luz

—¡Shadow!— grité alterada, no me gustaba mucho la oscuridad

—Estoy a tu lado— sentí como me tomaba de la mano y al instante me aferré de ella, no me gustaba la oscuridad

—¿Amy que has pensado de nosotros?— su pregunta me tomó por sorpresa

—¿Cómo?—

—¿Tu piensas que es posible darnos una oportunidad?— lo pensé por un momento, si, claro que era posible darnos una oportunidad, él había hecho que mi corazón latiera de nuevo y me había enseñado como es en verdad un erizo—¿Amy?—

—Shadow te voy a ser sincera con mis sentimientos ahora que la luz no esta porque de frente no me atrevería—

—Te escucho—

—En estos días me has demostrado que puedo volver a intentar enamorarme otra vez, que puedo hacer una excepción contigo y... que me puedo enamorar de ti...—

No supe ni como ni cuando Shadow ya me estaba besando con ternura y amor, le correspondí el beso en la oscuridad y sentí mi corazón latir un poco más fuerte, cuando nos separamos la luz volvió y gracias a eso pude ver una hermosa sonrisa en el rostro de Shadow mientras él seguramente veía un sonrojo en mi rostro, no dijo nada... solo me abrazó y me atrajo más hacia él mientras nos quedábamos dormidos.


End file.
